


It's Not Even My Birthday

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: You and Bruce fuck at a party 🤷🏿♀️ (Posted for the-omni-princess's 1K writing challenge on Tumblr)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Black Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	It's Not Even My Birthday

_10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!_

You screamed along with the rest of the party before you turned around in Bruce’s arms. He smiled down at you before you pressed your lips to his. This was the first time the two of you had been able to come out and party with your friends since the new baby had been born, and you were taking full advantage of it. You were completely drunk, and you were surprised that Bruce had let you get this drunk, but you didn’t really care. The sole thing that you cared about was the feeling of his lips on yours.

You pulled away from the kiss, and he growled at the loss of your lips. When he looked into your eyes, he smiled at the twinkle in them before he lured you away from the party and through the halls. You giggled as you stumbled over your feet causing Bruce to slow down a bit.

“Bruce!” you hiccupped. “Where are you taking me?”

“Shhh!!!!” he responded, but his voice was louder than yours. He was drunk too. You giggled again when you recognized the familiar path to Bruce’s lab.

“Bruce!” you gasped loudly. “Tony will murder us if he finds out!”

“Then you better be quiet so that he doesn’t,” Bruce responded as he ushered you through the lab door. You shuffled in quietly behind him as he flipped on the lights. It had been a few months since you were in here last and you had been wanting to christen his workplace, but you never had the opportunity. That is, until now.

You pulled him through the laboratory and gently pushed him into his chair before you straddled his lap and kissed him. He wound his arms around you and deepened the kiss before you felt the zipper of your dress being tugged down.

Your hands ran down the front of his shirt and slipped the buttons through their openings to reveal his chest. You didn’t realize how much you missed being able to just look at Bruce. You didn’t realize how much you missed him even though you spent a lot of time with him, you missed being alone with him.

You smiled once again as he stood up and pushed you down onto his desk.

“As much as I wanna go slow, I need to be in you, y/n,” he growled between his clenched teeth. Both of your hands reached down to unbuckle his belt and shove his pants down to his knees.

You licked your lips as his thick dick bounced from its confines. Bruce gripped himself with one hand and placed the other on your inner thigh. He pulled your panties to the side just before he slipped inside of you. His movements were slow and deliberate as if he were trying to memorize every part of you. Your breath hitched when he bottomed out and then stilled for a moment.

“Fuck,” he groaned just before he began to thrust. Bruce placed both hands on your inner thighs and held you open. His strokes were deep and strong. You reached up in an attempt to bring him closer to you, but he refused to move, his attention stuck on where the two of you were connected.

“Bruce, baby, look at me please,” you moaned. You needed his attention, but he didn’t hear you, so you tried again. “Bruce, please look at me.”

This time along with calling his name, you clenched your walls around him. His eyes snapped up to yours. His eyes were no longer a deep brown; they were currently mixed with flecks of green and you knew that meant that Bruce was fighting to keep the Hulk at bay.

You smirked, you missed playing with Hulk. Bruce had managed to keep him away for some time now and you assumed it was because you had recently had your baby but you felt that you were ready for him… Maybe not all of him, but some.

“Hulk, baby,” you whined and smirked when Bruce’s eyes flashed green. You had him. “Hulk, baby, just a little please?” you begged.

You knew you couldn’t take all of Hulk just yet, but a little never hurt anyone. Right?

You keened as you felt your husband’s dick grow a little bit inside of you. The stretch caused his movements to slow. “Fuck,” Bruce groaned out.

You could see his skin tint green and you loved it. Your fingers tangled in his hair and you pulled him down into a kiss and he continued to pound into you. He pulled back and moved one of his hands to your mouth, and you began to suck on his fingers completely coating them in spit. His eyes bounced between your mouth, your pussy, and your eyes. He didn’t know where to look.

His hips began to move faster and your hands traveled down to where you were connected and you played with your clit and Bruce watched. His hips began moving at an even faster pace as you rubbed your bundle of nerves in time with his thrusts. The sounds of skin clapping together combined with his thick dick inside of you made you cum even faster than you’d planned. And before you knew it, you were squirting all over him. Bruce fucked you through your orgasm as he chased his. You wanted him to cum in you, you begged him to cum in you but right before he did, he pulled out of you and came all over your exposed stomach. You frowned a bit but smiled when you noticed the look in his eye.

“It’s not even my birthday, but you wanna lick the icing off,” you smiled and laughed when he looked at you and rolled his eyes, the green fading back into brown.

“Rihanna? Really?” Bruce laughed along with you.


End file.
